The Blonde and The Rapper
by ReadWriteFangirl
Summary: Beca and Chloe are invited to a dinner at Aubrey's apartment to meet the blonde's boyfriend, who her father apparently approves of. Beca gets the shock of her life when she is face-to-face with the most gentlemanly rapper she's ever met.


**A/N: These little one-shots are my way of giving the people something while still sorting a new chapter of AMC,R? out, so here I present to you: The Blonde and The Rapper. **

**Rating: T**

**Author: ReadWriteFangirl**

**Summary: Beca and Chloe are invited to a dinner at Aubrey's apartment to meet the blonde's boyfriend, who her father apparently approves of. Beca gets the shock of her life when she is face-to-face with the most gentlemanly rapper she's ever met.**

* * *

"Do we have to go?" Beca slumped against the hallway wall, knocking her head against the plasterboard every three or four seconds. Chloe looked at her stubborn girlfriend and nodded. "But Chlo', since she broke up with Jesse she'd made some pretty strange decisions."

Chloe opened the front door of their small, two bedroom house, allowing a draft to hit Beca. "Yes. Whether you like it or not, Aubrey has been my best friend since middle school. Granted, the whole Cath Kidston obsession was a little overwhelming, but she's calmed down now, especially since having Jake by her side."

Beca sighed and walked out of the house, her Dr. Marten's making a noise every time they connected with the gravel of the driveway. Chloe locked up and followed behind her, the taller woman caught up with her younger and put a hand on her shoulder. "I know you're not ecstatic to meet him, or to spend any period of time with Aubrey, but please Beca, I don't make you do things you don't want to do that often." That was a lie, there were plenty of times Chloe had asked Beca to do something for her, one of those such times was to grill Jesse over why he got up in the middle of the night and left Aubrey without any warning. Beca was annoyed that Jesse could be such an asshole, but it was fair to say that Chloe was the one making up those ridiculous revenge schemes that were an awful attempt to cheer Aubrey up.

"Fine, I'll do this for you. But Chloe, if I don't like him I'll say so." Beca opened the car door and slid into the driver's seat, adjusting the seat so she could reach the peddles. She put on her seatbelt whilst she waited for Chloe to get in and stop fussing about the dead pidgin that lay in the road a few metres away from them. "Chloe, it's a damn bird!"

* * *

Beca cut the car's engine as they stopped in-front of Aubrey's apartment building. She glanced at Chloe who was nervously biting her nails. Beca sighed and opened the car door, before going around to the passenger side and opening Chloe's door for her. The redhead stepped out of the car, thanking Beca as the brunette closed the door. Beca took in the worry on Chloe's face and she took her hand, running her thumb over the back of it.

"He's probably some stuck up lawyer Mr. Posen handpicked himself," Beca walked into the building with Chloe following behind her, their fingers intertwined for they journey to their blonde friend's apartment.

Chloe sighed, "I know, that's what I'm worried about." She used her free hand to knock on the door to the apartment, "I don't want her all perfectionist and uptight again, y'know? He-who-shall-not-be-named got through to her."

"I know what you mean."

The door swung open and Aubrey smiled brightly at Beca and Chloe. "Hey Chlo', Beca." Beca and Chloe exchanged a reassuring glance, this was a good start. "Do come in, Jake is just getting some beer from the supermarket. If I do recall, Beca, wine is not your favourite." The blonde moved aside to let the couple into the large apartment.

Beca smiled slightly, "Thanks Aubrey, I didn't think you'd remember that." Beca let go of Chloe's hand to relieve the redhead of her jacket, which she hung up on a hook beside the door. By the time she had managed to make the coat stay where she wanted it, Chloe and Aubrey were already in the living room, talking. She walked into the room, and joined Chloe on the couch.

"So you're finally over 'the asshole'?" Chloe inquired.

Aubrey nodded, "yeah, i honestly doubt my father would have approved of him anyway, especially with his degree being in media, not something "useful"." She held her fingers up as quotation marks as she spoke the word useful. "He wanted our live to be a movie, meaning that I practically became his trophy-girlfriend. He would get angry and would yell whenever I refused to do anything with him due to work or other things, like family commitments. I thought he was sweet, so did everyone else, but he had a short fuse, and where he broke down my uptight and perfectionist traits, my confidence in myself fell dramatically."

Chloe smiled, she was happy to see that Aubrey had gotten over the first man she ever loved. Aubrey had been distraught over it to begin with, they had been together two years, but now Chloe was happy to see a genuine smile grace the blonde's features, as appose to the fake smile she used when she told the Bellas about the break up.

The sound of the front door closing accompanied by humming made Beca get a little nervous. _Why was she even nervous? It's not like it was her boyfriend._

"Aubs, I'm back with beer." Jake walked into the living room before putting the beer down on the coffee table. He was wearing a shirt and a pair of black chinos. He walked over to Aubrey and kissed her softly before turning to Beca and Chloe. "You must be Chloe and Beca, I've heard a lot about you." He held his hand out to Chloe, who shook it, and then to Beca, who shook it after a couple of seconds thought time.

Aubrey stood up, "Beca, Chloe, this is Jake."

Beca and Chloe exchanged glances. Jake was tall, muscular, had hazel brown eyes, and short, dark brown/bordering on black, hair.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both." He smiled, displaying a set of dazzling white teeth. Beca noted that if he and Aubrey were to have children, they wouldn't be short changed in the looks department.

Chloe smiled, "it's amazing to finally meet you, how long have you two been dating?"

"Ei-"

Jake kissed Aubrey on the nose when they went to answer at the same time. "Hey, I've got this sweetie." Chloe's eyes widened when Aubrey giggled. A full on, girly giggle. "Eighteen months."

"You've kept him a secret for seventeen months 'Bree? How the hell can you keep someone quiet that long?!" Beca had to swat Chloe on the arm, "right, sorry."

* * *

"So Jake, what do you do?" Beca put her spoon down once she'd finished her bread pudding, which Chloe had assured her, was one of Aubrey's signature deserts.

"I rap on YouTube."

Chloe's eyebrows furrowed in curiosity, "you rap? How did Mr. Posen accept that career path?" She carried on when she recieved a pointed look from Aubrey, "not to seem rude or anything."

Jake smiled, "hey, it's no biggee. I have a degree in accountancy, and my dad owns an accounts that I work in on Mondays and Fridays, that, along with the money I get from gigs and ads on my YouTube videos, pays my half to the bills." Chloe's lips formed an 'O' shape and she finished the rest of her bread pudding in silence. As soon as Aubrey stood up to collect the bowls, Jake stood up and put an arm on her shoulder, "I've got this 'Bree, you've been slaving over dinner all day. I'm sure Beca can help, right?"

"Sure!" Beca stood up and took the pyrex dish that the bread pudding was in out to the kitchen. Jake followed behind, leaving Aubrey and Chloe to talk. She put the dish on the counter. "So, you rap?"

Jake nodded as he began putting the bowls in the dishwasher, "yep, not found any luck so far, only 200,000 subscribers."

Beca's eyes widened, "that's a lot."

"Yep, 'Bree helps me with the legal side, copyrighting my own stuff and such." He stood up again. "She told me about Chloe's teaching job, but never about what you do."

Beca shrugged, "I do a load of stuff, but I own a record label."

"That's cool!"

"Yeah, it is." Beca picked up a piece of paper, various words scribbled down on it. "Is this something you've written?"

Jake glanced over her shoulder, before nodding. "Yeah, it's about two people who's lives collide in the most random of ways, just like when I spilt coffee on Aubrey nineteen months ago."

"You got into her heart in a month? It took me three years to ask Chloe out." They both chuckled and Beca skim read the lyrics, "these are great, mind rapping them to me?"

"Right now?" Jake glanced to the dining room, "we're kind of-"

"I'm sure Aubrey won't mind."

Jake nodded and took the paper off Beca, "Don't hold back, crash into me. We catching fire like a third degree, need someone to hold, sick of being alone. So I'm roundin' third and I'm coming home, 'cause I need your touch and I need it now, we can go to lunch and then mess around. So baby if you with it, you can come and get it. We can build an empire in a New York minute," He glanced at the brunette, and raised an eyebrow when she was standing there with her hand out. "Why are you doing that?"

"Well, you have talent, a lot of it. And I'm in need of some new artists who bring something new. I don't have a rapper under my name, and you can play guitar too, from the amount of guitars there were in that living room..." She smiled.

* * *

"You signed my best-friend's boyfriend in their kitchen while clearing up?" Chloe kept fiddling with Beca's chocolate brown locks. They had been listening to Jake's songs for an hour.

"Yep, and by the looks of this, he's the most talented twenty-one year old I know."

"You're unbelievable."

"Nope, I just saved Jake from a life in accountancy."

* * *

**Jake's face claim is Jake Miller, and he is hot. He is my new obsession and I ship him with Anna Camp. Screw age differences, they'd make hot babies.**


End file.
